


Safe

by CaffeineDream



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: A rewrite of Lena waking up on the airplane and what could have happened after she was saved, Canon Divergent, Episode: s03e05 Damage, F/F, Fluff, Lena Luthor Finds Out Kara Danvers is Supergirl, episode rewrite, they're in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-31 00:37:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12664725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaffeineDream/pseuds/CaffeineDream
Summary: Who knew it was possible to go through so many emotions in such a short period of time.A rewrite of Lena waking up on the plane from Lena's point of view that diverges to what could have happened after Supergirl saved her.





	Safe

**Author's Note:**

> This is 100% self-indulgence as to what I wanted to have happened after Kara saved Lena.

Who knew it was possible to go through so many emotions in such a short period of time. 

When Lena woke up the first thing she felt was fear. She knew right away that something was wrong. Where was she? How did she get here? The fear mingled with confusion for a few short seconds. Her memories of confronting Morgan Edge rushed in. She ran to the tiny window. Clouds passed by outside and the sound of propellers drowned even her own heart pounding in her ears. She was on a plane. As for how she got there, well it would seem Morgan Edge was more dangerous than she had anticipated. 

A sense of dread hit her as she noticed the barrels of chemicals in the cargo hold. Lena crept forward to the cockpit. It was empty. Realization set in. She was being framed. The plane shook and it seemed to jolt her mind back into action. She snatched up the headset to try and call for help. 

“Mayday! Mayday! This is Lena Luthor,” The signal went dead. “I’m on a cargo plane headed directly towards the reservoir. They’re going to dump chemicals in the water!”

In the back she heard a mechanical whirring as the cargo door opened. Acting on instinct she stumbled towards the barrels. The sense of dread was back and the plane began to angle upwards. She snatched up a poll and jammed it into a catch on the floor to hold the barrels in place.

When Supergirl flew into the plane in a streak of red and blue and closed the cargo door she felt for a brief moment a sense of relief. The chemicals were safely in the plane and she was saved. For a moment a smile broke out over her face. Then the plane began to dive and her fear was back.

She felt a sense of urgency, Supergirl needed to know what she was dealing with. “The barrels are treated to dissolve in water! If the plane crashes they’ll poison everyone.” Supergirl shouted for her to buckle herself in and move to try and level out the plane from the inside.

“I’m gonna get them to blow the engines!” Supergirl pushed upwards on the ceiling of the plane, counteracting the propellers trying to pull it into a nose dive. When the first engine exploded in flames Lena felt hope for a second. 

Then the plane ripped in half and she was falling. She could hear her own scream as she fell through the plane and into the far wall.

Above her Supergirl strained to hold the two halves of the plane. “I can’t hold both!”

“Save the chemicals, not me!” The words came without her having to think about them. She knew the other half of the plane had the chemicals, Supergirl had to save everyone else, not her. Lena would have it no other way.

“No, I’m not going to drop you!”

“Let me go!”

“No!”

Why wouldn’t she just let her go! She couldn’t be the one to live through this. She wouldn’t be able to live with herself if Supergirl saved her instead of the city. 

She watched Supergirl struggle to hold up both half of the plane, her heart breaking, wishing, she would let her go.

“Climb Lena! Climb!” Over the sound of rushing wind as Supergirl's cries reached her ears Lena felt determination. Supergirl was giving her the chance to live. She hauled herself from the bottom of the plane and began to climb.

“You can do it come on!” Supergirl urged her forward.

Gravity seemed to be working double time on her as she and the plane fell through the sky. Still, she pushed on climbing towards her salvation.

“Come on! Come on you can do it!”

The look that Supergirl gave her, even through straining to hold an entire plane wreck suspended in the sky, she managed to look at Lena like she would rather sacrifice herself than let Lena go. 

“You have to jump! Now!”

There was no time for doubt. She felt nothing but absolution as she looked up at Supergirl above her. She had saved her before and there was something about her that Lena couldn't help but trust.

Lena jumped, in blind faith, and Supergirl caught her. 

Hanging hundreds of feet in the air by one arm she felt a sense of wonder. Behind her the wreckage fell but all she could see was the concern etched into Supergirl’s face as she floated above her, holding half a plane with her other arm but her grip on Lena was just as tight. For a moment the hung in the sky suspended. Then Supergirl seemed to remember the weight of the plane in her other hand. Effortlessly she lifted Lena up to her and Lena wrapped her arms around the hero tightly. Supergirl’s free hand curled around her waist and they began to slowly descend. 

Supergirl set the plane down as gently as one could put down a thousand ton wreck of metal and moments later Lena felt solid ground beneath her feet. Supergirl let go and stepped back from Lena, her head down and breathing hard. 

Lena felt the leftover adrenaline rushing through her veins. Her heart pounded and her body buzzed with energy. The feeling of confusion was back but this time it wasn’t laced with fear.

“Why didn’t you let me fall?” Her voice sounded raw from screaming, “You risked everything to try and hold that plane up for as long as you did.”

Supergirl looked up, her blue eyes locking with Lena’s. She shook her head, “Lena,”

Supergirl never called her Lena, only ever Ms. Luthor. She stepped closer drawing a shaky breath, “I could never let you go,”

Lena’s mind was racing, when she was shouting for her to climb she had called her Lena then too. That could have been because they were in a life or death situation so there was no time for formalities. But the way her name sounded when she said it like it was so familiar to her. Hearing her say it felt right. 

“I couldn’t lose you,” Supergirl’s voice cracked and her blue eyes watered as she looked at Lena. “I promised I would always protect you.”

The sense of shock passed through her quickly and within a heartbeat, realization dawned on her. Supergirl’s eyes, those perfect blue eyes looked the same as when Kara had promised to always be her friend. Kara. Kara had saved her. Kara could never drop her. Kara had promised to always protect her and here she was in her red cape refusing to let her go, insisting on holding up and entire plane to save her life, risking with every second dropping chemicals into the reservoir. She had taken that risk to give Lena the chance to climb. 

Kara stood in front of her now, exhausted, and her soul laid bare as she confessed her promise to always protect her, as she confessed her identity.

“Kara,” Lena threw herself at her. Kara caught her in a crushing embrace. She smelled like the wind and smoke and underneath it all she smelled like Kara. She felt like Kara did when they sat just a little too close on movie night. She made her feel like Kara did every time they touched, like her whole body was alive, aching to pull her closer. 

“Lena, I’m sorry. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you.” Tears streaked her face. Lena could see guilt and relief in her eyes as she held Lena. By the way Kara gripped at her clothes she could feel how scared she had been of losing her. 

“Kara, it’s ok.” She couldn’t help the smile that graced her lips. She brushed blonde hair from Kara's face and made her meet her eyes, “You have nothing to be sorry for.”

Kara chocked and drew a shaky breath. A small laugh. She was nodding her head as Lena wiped the tears from her cheeks. “I’m just so happy you’re ok.”

“Thanks to you,” The words came out lower than she had intended. The word became still around them and the air between them felt electric. Lena’s heart hammered in her chest not from fear but from anticipation. They were so close, still clinging to each other. She couldn’t help that her eyes flicked down to Kara’s lips.

“Lena,” Her name was only a whisper. The electricity in the air became too much for Lena. She closed the distance between them capturing Kara’s lips. She felt Kara’s sharp intake of breath and she was kissing her back with the same ferocity. Lena’s fingers were tangling themselves in Kara’s hair pulling her closer and she felt nothing but need.

Kara was the first to break the kiss. Breathless she looked at Lena in awe. Lena was grinning back at her.

“Let’s get you home, ok?”

Lena nodded and Kara wrapped her in her arms and took off. 

They landed at Lena’s apartment and it was like they hadn’t stopped kissing since the reservoir. Kara was pulling at Lena’s jacket and Lena was pulling Kara by her cape to the bedroom. 

Hours after they had stumbled into bed Lena lay in amongst the soft sheets, Kara’s arms wrapped around her. She could hear Kara’s soft breathing slow and steady behind her. After having felt so much pain and fear that day Lena finally felt safe and loved as she fell asleep next to Kara.


End file.
